User authentication is implemented to ensure that a user is who they purport to be. For example, a user of a computing device can attempt to log into a back-end system. User authentication can be implemented to ensure that the user is authorized to log into the back-end system. In some examples, authentication can be achieved based on user credentials (e.g., username, password).
Biometric authentication enables users to be authenticated based on physical features that are unique to the user (e.g., facial features, voice). Biometric authentication is advantageous in that it is not easily spoofed, and that it does not require the user to remember credentials (e.g., username, password). Biometric authentication, however, requires active input to a workflow (e.g., providing image(s) for facial recognition, recording voice for voice recognition), which can result in delay (e.g., time to provide active input) and can consume resources (e.g., processors and/or memory to process active input).